It is currently difficult for a user to easily discern what web pages are available at a web site in the World Wide Web (WWW) portion of the Internet. Typically, a user must access each of the pages at a web site in order to determine what pages are available. Moreover, the indexing information, if any, that is maintained at a web site is typically a one-level index that lists the pages that are available for access from a current page at a next level in a hierarchy of pages. In addition, the indexing information is typically only available at the web site and is not available for downloading to the user's computer. A related difficulty is that search results for searches that are conducted at web sites typically cannot be integrated into the client's narnespace. Moreover, the client is often unaware of the content of a web page until the client visits the web page. Hence, a client may stumble upon offensive material or material that is not suitable for young users.